1. Technical Field
This invention relates directly to golf clubs, specifically golf club heads which have enhanced structural performance characteristic and play features.
2. Description of Prior Art
Golf clubs have, in recent years, undergone a variety of technical improvements to enhance the performance characteristic of the golfer's play. Many significant improvements have been made concerning the material used in the golf heads as well as redistribution of weight or mass within the club itself. It has been found by providing additional weight or weight that is active, such clubs have improved performance, specifically in the length of the drive which is important and critical in the game of golf.
Other technical improvements include the reduction of weight in the golf club head to increase club head speed and presumably accuracy in relation to the sweet spot of the club to impart optimal projectory and distance of the ball.
Prior art devices of this type can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,461,481, 5,366,222, 6,514,154, 6,641,490, 6,551,199, 6,872,148, 6,743,117 and U.S. Patent Publication 2002/013576 A1 and 2007/0087860 A1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,481 a golf club device is disclosed and directed towards having a cylindrical weight slidably positioned within the club head for improved ball striking capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,222 discloses a golf club head having a head cavity with a movable weight positioned within.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,154 claims a golf club having an adjustable weight rotatably mounted within a threaded bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,490 shows a golf club head with a U-shaped hollow passageway in which a flowable solid is captured.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,199 an inertia capsule for a golf club is described having an elongated capsule filled with mercury that is flowably disposed during use, transferring mass appropriately therewithin.
A golf club in U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,148 has a movable member with an explosive charge in the head which activates during club head movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,117 claims a golf head with a multiple face insert that can be replaceably inserted on the club head.
U.S. Patent Publication 2002/2013576 A1 discloses a golf club head with an adjustable weight having a pair of tubular weight receiving chambers within.
Finally, U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0087860 A1 illustrates a golf club head having an enlarged striking power by use of multiple spring loaded weight elements with corresponding guide bores.